


I'll Be Back

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hunts with Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Cas wasn't used to hunting without Dean. It was a little awkward being with Sam alone. They really didn't talk or hang around each other. He sat down in a chair in the motel room next to Sam. "Do you have a case?"

Sam looked up from his computer. He was obviously still worrying about his brother as much as Cas was. "Not yet," he muttered. "Well, none that's close to Dean at least."

"Try checking away from Dean. He will be fine. I hope. He knows to call or the doctors will." Cas nodded.

Sam sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm just worried, y'know?" he muttered wearily.

Cas frowned then hesitantly and slowly reached his hand to place it on Sam's shoulder. "Dean will be okay. He has to be. He knows I will kick his ass if he isn't." He joked a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam breathed a soft laugh. "Yeah," he said. "I guess you're right." With that said, Sam started to look for possibly cases that were a bit farther away from the hospital but still close if something were to happen.

Cas removed his hand and smiled a bit, feeling good that he was able to lighten the mood. "Anything yet?" He leaned over and looked at the computer, glancing up at Sam.

"No, Cas," Sam sighed. "Why don't you go relax? I'll let know when I find something. Is that alright?"

Cas nodded. "Okay." He stood up then walked over to the bed and laid down. He sighed when he couldn't relax then got up and walked over to Sam. Not knowing that it was wrong, he reached into Sam's pocket and grabbed his phone. "I'm going to play a game." He sat down and started playing Solitaire.

"Man, you are _really_ addicted that that game." Sam huffed out a soft laugh.

"Not as addicted to it as you were with the demon blood." Cas then stopped when he realized what he just said.

Sam's smile faded just as fast as he got it. "Yeah," he muttered. "Thanks for reminding me, Cas." Sam turned his attention back to his computer after that.

"Sam, I didn't mean that. It just...slipped out. My sincerest apologies." Cas frowned.

"Ok, Cas," Sam said. "It's over. Play your game."

Cas now felt bad. He really didn't mean what he said. It did just slip out of his mouth. He didn't feel like playing the game anymore, so he hit the little red X and pushed the phone away, back over to Sam. "I really am sorry, Sam..."

"I get it, Cas," Sam said, keeping his voice surprisingly calmed. "You're sorry. Alright."

The angel looked down at his hands in his lap. "You don't believe me...Fine. Then don't, but when angels say they're sorry, they mean it." He then began remembering all the times Dean apologized and he didn't believe him.

"I never said I didn't believe you, Cas." Said mumbled and looked away from the computer screen to look at the angel sitting in front of him.

Cas looked up from his hand to look at Sam. "Okay."

Sam nodded and looked back towards his computer screen.

"How long does it take to find a case?" Cas sighed then looked at the phone debating whether to play again or not.

"One that's in driving distance of the hospital and that's _not_ in the next town over?" Sam muttered. "A while."

"What's in the next town over?" Cas couldn't take it anymore then grabbed the phone and started playing his game again.

"Nothing," Sam muttered. "I _did_ find _something_ , though."

"What was that?" Cas asked, but didn't look up from the phone screen.

Sam looked up and looked at the angel before grabbing his phone back and put it away. He turned his computer around so it faced Cas. "Werewolves." he stated.

Cas pouted a bit then looked at the screen and nodded. "Seems like a case." He pulled the computer to him to 'read' when actually he was playing another game.

"No more games." Sam scolded, a little like Dean would, and pulled his laptop away, closing to top.

Cas squinted his eyes in a glare-like state at Sam. "Why?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "We have a case," he said. "And I need backup probably."

"But it's a slightly long drive, so give me the phone." Cas held out his hand to Sam.

"Well, tough it out," Sam rolled his eyes. "It's my phone and I say no and it's only a twenty minute drive. Fifteen if I drive quick. Now c'mon."

"I am superior over you and I say give me the phone." Cas glared and stretched his arm out further across the table to Sam.

"No." Sam said and went to the motel door, walking out and to the Impala, getting inside and waiting for Cas.

Cas growled then appeared in the Impala with a hard flutter of wings.

"Oh, stop it," Sam smirked and rolled his eyes, turning the Impala on. "When we're done, you can play on Dean's phone when we go see him. Alright?"

Cas huffed and looked out the window.

Sam grinned and pulled out of the parking spot, starting to drive.

Cas smirked a bit then pulled the laptop out if his jacket and started playing. "Ha!"

Sam looked at him. "Ok! Ok! You can have my phone!" Sam said quickly. "There's no outlet in the car, Cas!"

Cas smiled then closed the laptop and placed it in the back. He moved over then reached into Sam front pocket and grabbed the phone and turned it on.

"I could've gotten it, y'know..." Sam grunted.

"You weren't fast enough." Cas said quickly as he started playing the game.

"Whatever." Sam sighed as he drove.

Cas giggled a bit then did a tiny little hip shake when he won a game.

Sam shook his head and sighed. Soon enough, they got to the place where the werewolves were at. When Cas was done with his game, Sam took his phone back and put it away. "C'mon."

Cas smacked Sam on the head then got out of the car. "I wanted to play another round." He grabbed a gun then looked at it. "You're going to need silver."

Sam smirked. "You've been around my brother way too much," he chuckled. "And we _do_ have silver bullets." Sam pulled a pack out from under the crucifix.

Cas nodded then unloaded the gun and quickly reloaded it with silver bullets. "There. Your turn." He looked at the gun in Sam's hand then looked up at a shocked and surprised, wide-eyed face. "What?"

Sam quickly cocked his gun back and shot the copper bullet at the werewolf behind Cas. "It'll slow it down until I can load silver into my gun." Sam said while quickly unloading his own gun.

Castiel nodded then cocked his gun back and shot a silver bullet at the werewolf behind him, killing it. "Let's go, Sam." He looked at him.

Sam finished loading his gun and cocked it, nodding to Cas.

Cas shut the trunk of the car. "Where to?"

Sam looked around. He suddenly heard a woman scream. "This way." the taller man said and quickly started off in a sprint.

The angel followed then stopped and shot a werewolf behind them. He quickly caught up with Sam.

Sam saw the werewolf and took a shot, missing his heart by an inch. "Crap." Sam hissed. He was suddenly thrown roughly into a tree so hard that it made a loud crack, broke and fell, trapping Sam under the tree.

"Sam!" Cas looked at him then looked at the werewolf and shot at it, missing also. He tried again, but the werewolf dodged it. "Uh-oh."

Sam grunted and reached for his gun, grabbing it and cocked it. "Cas, move!" Sam called. When the angel did, Sam fired the gun three times just to make sure.

Cas saw that the werewolf was dead then rushed over to Sam and lifted the tree off of him. "Are you okay?" He knelt next to him.

"I think so..." Sam grunted. "I think I just pulled something in my back..." he muttered.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Cas tilted his head.

"I'll live," Sam huffed. "Help me up." Sam said gruffly.

Cas nodded then held out his hand and helped Sam to his feet.

Sam grunted, rubbing his spine firmly. "Uhh...yeah," he mumbled. "Could you fix me up?"

Cas nodded then touched Sam's forehead and healed him. "Better?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah. Thanks," he murmured. "C'mon. Lets go see how Dean is."

Cas nodded then grabbed Sam's phone from his pocket and got back into the car.

Sam sighed and grabbed his phone back. "Lemme call Dean first." he said.

Castiel whined and sighed. "Fine."

Sam rolled his eyes and got into the car, dialing Dean's number. It rang all the way through until voicemail. Sam sighed. "He's probably asleep." he muttered.

Castiel nodded. "He probably is. He does need his rest." He smiled.

"Yeah." Sam nodded and started the car up an began to drive.

Cas looked out the window, fidgeting with the strings on his coat.

Soon enough, they got to the hospital and went to Dean's room, who, of course, was asleep.

Cas smiled a bit then sat down next to the bed and watched his angel sleep.

Dean stirred a bit and blinked his eyes open slightly, his sight a little foggy as he looked at Cas with a lazy smile. "Hey..." he yawned.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled and ran his hand through Dean's hair, kissing his forehead then sat back down.

Dean smiled and leaned into the hand in his hair. "Where were you and Sam at today?" he asked lightly.

"We went on a hunt for werewolves. A tree fell on Sam, but he's okay now. I healed him." Cas explained, still stroking Dean's hair.

"Are _you_ alright, though?" Dean mumbled, looking up.

"I'm fine," Cas smiled. "How are you? Any better than before?"

"I'm not dizzy anymore," Dean said. "I'm sleeping better. Doctor's said I can get out some time this week."

"That's good," Cas nodded. "Sam, c'mere." He looked at the giant standing at the door.

Sam stood up straight and walked into the room towards Cas and his brother.

Cas pulled Sam to him by his belt loop then pulled his phone from his front pocket. He sat back and started playing the game again.

Dean laughed softly. "You really can't get away from that game, can you?"

"He's been doing that all day." Sam grinned at his brother.

"Shhh!" Cas waved his hand. "Silence." He placed his hand over Sam's mouth. "He needn't know that."

Dean laughed. "C'mon," he whined. "Put the phone down and lay with me." he complained.

Cas looked at Dean then laid next to him and continued to play on the phone.

"You are so stubborn." Dean grumbled, laying his head on Cas's shoulder.

"I'm laying with you." Cas sighed and kissed the top of Dean's head.

"But still on Sam's phone." Dean pouted, yawning slightly.

"You need to sleep." Cas stopped and looked at Dean.

Dean blinked and looked at Cas. "I just woke up." he grumbled, already feeling sleepy.

"Do I need to put you to sleep?" Cas murmured.

Dean glared at the other angel. "No." he finally said.

Cas sighed. "Then sleep."

"Then _you_ put the phone down." Dean muttered.

Cas growled then gave Sam his phone back.

Sam sighed and sat down. "Now, you can sleep, Dean." Sam told his brother.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes, nuzzling into Cas's shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep again.


End file.
